yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Official Yu-Gi-Oh!-related games
This is the list of all official Yu-Gi-Oh!-related games that have been released by Konami. The games are listed by platform in order of release. Game Boy * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Japan Only) Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist (Japan Only) Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5: Expert 1) (English version uses "Duel Monsters 6" interface) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5: Expert 1 (Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6: Expert 2 (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler (Yu-Gi-Oh! Sugoroku of Sugoroku) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials of Glory: World Championship 2005 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Mezase Duel King!) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 2006) GameCube * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom (Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom) Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Nightmare Troubadour) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Spirit Summoner) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2007) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Card Almanac (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Card Almanac) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2008) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny (North America and Europe only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge (North America and Europe only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion (North America and Europe only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator PlayStation * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule Breed and Battle (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories (Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters: Forbidden Memories) PlayStation 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses (Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters II: Succeeded Memories) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Beginning of Destiny) (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Tag Force Evolution) PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 (Japan only) Xbox * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny Xbox 360 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels (XBLA) Wii * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer Web Based * Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM (Facebook application) * Dueling Network PlayStation 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels (PSN) Category:Video games